


Get Well Soon

by larrieloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Altruist Harry, Anal Sex, Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Breakup, Depressed Louis, Gay, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, LGBT, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Louis, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrieloveslarry/pseuds/larrieloveslarry
Summary: Harry acaba de llegar a Nueva York por su trabajo como modelo. Louis lleva semanas encerrado en su departamento luego de que su novio rompiera con él, está deprimido y Harry no puede permitir que alguien cerca de él esté mal.ODonde Harry le lleva comida a Louis todas las semanas con notitas para que Louis sea su amigo o algo más.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea que estaba rondando mi cabeza un tiempo y aquí está por fin! Espero que les guste, trataré de completar esta historia y que no sea una mierda.   
> Los leo pronto!
> 
> -n

**_Semana 1, noviembre._ **

Harry soltó un suspiro cuando dejó la última y más pesada caja dentro del departamento. Oficialmente se había mudado a la Gran Manzana. No pudo evitar reír por pensar sobre Nueva York como la Gran Manzana. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre el colchón vacío en medio de la sala de estar, también vacía. Sonrió. ¡Por fin estaba en su propio departamento!

“Mío de mí,” susurró con una sonrisa tonta. Se levantó y recorrió todo el lugar. Aún necesitaba unos arreglos, sí; pero era bastante acogedora, la verdad. Tenía unas paredes algo mal pintadas, pero que se podían tapar con algún póster de Pink Floyd o gatitos. Pero lo primero que tenía que poner (como obligación) era el árbol de navidad.

Sí, Harry era de esos fanáticos de las festividades de fin de año, entonces, aunque fuera mediados de noviembre, necesitaba adornar todo de inmediato. No se tardó mucho en ponerse su suéter navideño favorito y unos villancicos pegajosos antes de comenzar a ensamblar su primer árbol de navidad. De su primera navidad lejos de casa.

Mientras cantaba _Last Christmas_ de _Wham!_ escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Le dio pausa al reproductor de música y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió una abuelita de baja estatura le estaba sonriendo con una bandeja llena de galletas en formas de renos.

“¡Hola! ¡Soy Betty! Escuché a mi hija Mia decir que vio a alguien llegar con cajas así que supuse que eras el chico nuevo. Te traje galletas,” dijo con una sonrisa dentada, que honestamente, era algo aterradora.

“Eh, sí, soy Harry, yo—acabo de llegar,” se rascó la nuca y sonrió de vuelta. “Muchas gracias por las galletas, las disfrutaré mucho,” agradeció.

“Oh, pero que caramelito que eres. Le diré a mi hija que te hable,” guiñó, “es muy linda y está soltera.”

Harry rió. “No estoy muy interesado en buscar pareja, la verdad. Por lo demás, las chicas no son mi tipo.”

“Ay, como el vecino,” murmuró. “Al del 3B no le hables, puede ser de tus mismos gustos pero desde hace un mes que no sale de su departamento,” la señora cuchicheó en susurro. “Creo que su novio que vivía aquí justo, lo engañó y se fue con otro. ¡Pobrecillo!”

Harry frunció el ceño y miró la puerta del departamento de al frente. ¿Alguien que no salía de su departamento hace un mes? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Se estará alimentando bien? Dudó mucho, no quería ser muy acosador y seguir husmeando, acababa de llegar.

“Bueno, hijo, yo vivo aquí al lado si necesitas algo. La bandeja me la puedes ir a dejar más tarde. ¡Pero la devuelves!” la viejita le apuntó con el dedo mientras se iba.

Llevó la bandeja a la cocina y puso las galletas en un plato para comerlas mientras decoraba su pequeño árbol de plástico. Miró tristemente, añorando tener un árbol con olor a pino y que dejaba toda la sala sucia; tener a su hermana discutiéndole que quería poner la estrella y a su madre llevándoles la cena mientras decidían que lado había quedado mejor, el de Harry o el de Gemma.

Ahora la estrella la pondría él porque no había otra opción.

 

Para las 7 de la tarde ya tenía lista su cama y la cocina, había terminado de acomodar algunas cosas en la sala de estar y había acabado con las cosas de navidad.

Preparó la cena y la comió solo. Lo que sobró lo puso en un recipiente con tapa. Luego decidió que era hora de llevarle la bandeja a Betty. Tomó sus llaves y caminó unos dos pasos por el pasillo para encontrarse con la puerta de la señora, tocó dos veces y suspiró.

Abrió una joven rubia de ojos azules. “¡Mamá, el chico lindo de al lado trajo la bandeja!” avisó apenas vio a Harry. Este se sonrojó. “Lo siento por eso, soy Taylor,” dijo la chica estrechándole la mano. “Soy Harry” respondió cortamente.

“Bien, gracias por las galletas,” se empezó a despedir. “Gracias por la bandeja, Harry,” le sonrió la chica de la misma manera algo aterradora que su madre. Cerró la puerta en su cara y el ojiverde frunció el ceño exageradamente.

De repente escuchó un cerrojo desbloqueándose, no le importó mucho así que se dirigió a su departamento, metió la llave y abrió su puerta.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Eres su nuevo novio?” una voz le preguntó por su espalda.

“¿Qué?” respondió confundido. “Nada, adiós,” la voz dijo antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera darse la vuelta para poder ver quién le hablaba. Apenas giró la cabeza vio como la puerta del departamento 3B se cerraba de golpe y escuchó un cerrojo bloqueándose.

Bufó. “Un día aquí y ya todos los vecinos son raros,” susurró. Entró al departamento y terminó de ordenar unas cosas que faltaban. Se recostó sobre su cama con sábanas nuevas y pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia, pero lo agradecido que estaba por tener esta oportunidad.

No estaba en Nueva York porque sí. Una marca poco reconocida pero con potencial lo había llamado para ser modelo oficial, aceptó de inmediato cuando su agencia madre le ofreció el trato.

La marca era pequeña, pero se estaba viendo cada vez más en las pasarelas, entonces necesitaban una cara y cuerpo fuerte para ser representados, y qué mejor que Harry. Aunque este llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo del modelaje, sabía lo que hacía.

 

El teléfono fijo sonó a las 3:46 am. Harry con ojos pequeños y el pelo enmarañado, se levantó a contestar. La llamada ya en sí era sospechosa por la hora, pero lo que escuchó fue más raro aún.

“Connor, por favor, vuelve,” alguien lloraba. Una voz aguda, pero Harry pudo divisar que era de un hombre. “Hay alguien más en tu casa, vuelve, por favor,” decía incoherente. El rizado quería cortar, pero algo en su pecho se lo impedía, se sentía demasiado cruel hacerlo.

“Eh—soy Harry, no Connor,” respondió lentamente. Se escuchó un susurro que dijo “Mierda,” y la llamada se cortó. Harry no pudo evitar en pensar que era el chico del 3B, porque, obviamente lo era. ¿Qué le habrán hecho? Betty le dijo que su novio se había ido con otro, pero ¿tanto le duele?

Sacudió la cabeza en negación. Él no era nadie para juzgar los problemas de la gente, menos de desconocidos.

Volvió a la cama y se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente.

Día 2

Se despertó con la espalda adolorida. No podía esperar a ser un modelo millonario para tener un colchón decente. Se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos con las manos empuñadas. Tomó su teléfono y chequeó la hora. 12:07 pm. Era tarde. Pero no le importó porque no tenía planes hasta el lunes.

Se lanzó de vuelta a las almohadas y empezó a revisar sus redes sociales (que desde que fue ligado a la marca, sus números habían aumentado rápidamente). Varios comentarios malos y varios comentarios buenos, me gustas, seguidores. Subió una historia a _Instagram_ contando sobre su nuevo departamento y como le estaba yendo.

“Hola chicos, sé que mi voz suena horrible pero dormí muy mal. Hoy es mi primer día oficial como neoyorquino. Voy a salir a pasear más tarde así que si tienen una sugerencia no duden en responder esta historia.”

Le gustaba saber que había más de 100 mil personas pendientes de su vida, pero a la vez le estaba aterrorizando la idea de que no faltaba mucho para que la vida de famoso le empezara a afectar.

Se levantó y se preparó desayuno. Unas tostadas, un té y unos arándanos con frambuesas. Encendió la televisión que aún no estaba colgada y se dispuso a comer. Vio un capítulo de Keeping Up With The Kardashians y dejó su plato en el fregadero.

Una mañana bastante aburrida, hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta. Echó un ojo en el pequeño agujero que había en la puerta y pudo ver Taylor. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

“¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?” le preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

“Mi mamá quiere saber si quieres algo del supermercado, es como bastante común que ella compre todo para todo el piso y después cada uno le paga una cuota. Lo hace más para quedarse con el dinero sobrante, la verdad. Bueno, al caso. Haz tu lista, tienes máxima hasta la 1,” la chica dijo todo rápidamente.

“Oh, eso suena bien. ¿El chico del 3B también les pide cosas?”

“¿Louis? No. Desde que Connor se fue no ha salido de su departamento, pero creo que un amigo le trae cosas. Un chico alto. Creo que se llama Liam. Es guapo. Pero no creo que sea tu tipo,” dijo con el mismo tono de antes. Hablaba como si alguien en su espalda la apurara, le irritaba un poco a Harry, considerando que él habla bastante lento.

“Louis,” repitió sin sentido.

“Volveré a la 1,” Taylor desapareció por el pasillo.

 

Cuando le llevaron sus compras al departamento, Harry preparó una olla de pastas con salsa Boloñesa. Picó cebolla y ajo. Un poco de orégano. La salsa de tomates. La carne. Y los espaguetis.

Sorbió uno para probar como estaba y saboreó la carne. Todo estaba listo. Se sirvió un plato y comió viendo la tele y chequeando su celular. Cuando terminó se sentía solo. Pero demasiado.

Y como no sabía olvidar nada que no fuera importante se acordó de Louis. _¿Tendrá comida? ¿Y si le llevo un plato?,_ pensó.

Preparó un recipiente, mezcló todo suavemente, en un pequeño pocillo puso queso y todo lo junto en una bolsa de tela. Abrió su puerta con la mirada inocente y cruzó el pasillo hasta el departamento 3B.

Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Tocó otra vez y como esperaba, nadie contestó. Suspiró. Louis de seguro no quería recibir a nadie y menos a la persona que estaba viviendo en el departamento de su ex novio.

Harry tomó un papel y lápiz que traía en el bolsillo y escribió apoyado contra la puerta. _“Espero que te gusten. Soy el nuevo. Xx H”_ Dejó la bolsa y el papel al frente de la puerta y se fue.

 

En las seis horas que se aguantó en ver si Louis había tomado la bolsa o no hizo dos en vivos en _Instagram,_ preparó dos tandas de muffins (que ya estaba pensando en regalarle a Louis) y limpió toda la cocina. La ansiedad lo consumía. Quería saber si había funcionado su truco. Bueno, “truco”, porque sólo le había llevado comida al vecino que según los otros vecinos nunca abría la puerta.

Se acercó a la puerta de su propio departamento, tomó la manija y la abrió lentamente. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia el pasillo, específicamente a la puerta del departamento 3B.

La bolsa seguía ahí.

La desilusión invadió el cuerpo de Harry, pero aun así no se atrevió a llevarse la comida de vuelta. Primero, porque una parte de él esperaba que Louis si se lo llevara. Y segundo, porque ¿qué pasaba si un vecino lo veía? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir. Eso le pasaba por intentar hacer amistades sin llevar ni una semana ahí, típico de Harry, demasiado buena persona como para poder evitar saludar a todos. Se sintió solo. Era bueno para hablar, entonces si se quedaba callado por mucho tiempo, sentía esta ansiedad. Como si le cosieran la boca. Quiere contarle a alguien todo, pero todo todo. Sus problemas, sus gustos, sus recuerdos, las cosas que odia, las cosas que ama, hablar de cosas tontas e irrelevantes.

Cuando se despertó tenía calor, no sabía si era porque había dejado encendido el calefactor o por la pesadilla que tuvo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Chequeó sus redes sociales, subió unas _stories_ a Instagram sobre lo que haría en el día y se levantó. Desayunó ligero (porque no le pidió muchas cosas a Taylor, _idiota_ ) por lo que quedó con algo de hambre. No le quedaban restos de los espaguetis que cocinó la noche anterior pero sí recordó dónde quedaban restos.

_Vas a quedar en completo ridículo, Styles_ , pensó para sí mismo. _Pero tengo hambre. ¿La sobrevivencia o la dignidad? ¿La sobrevivencia o la dignidad?_

Sus tripas rugieron y eso le bastó como respuesta. Total, no podía perder más dignidad si no le quedaba desde que el vecino, _Louis_ , ignoró su comida por completo.

Revisó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y de no verse muy indecente en sus calzoncillos. Sería un viaje rápido, sólo tenía que correr hasta la puerta, tomar la bolsa, y correr de vuelta al departamento. Abrió su propia puerta y su plan se arruinó.

La bolsa no estaba. No supo si sonreír o gritar. O reír de lo irónico que estaba siendo todo esto.

_Puedo comer otro plato de cereales…_

* * *

 

Su primer recorrido por Nueva York fue, lo que podríamos llamar como, peculiar. Gente lo _reconoció_ en la calle, algo que nunca le había pasado en su pequeño pueblo en Mánchester, por lo menos no como una _celebridad_. No se lo pudo creer en el momento, una chica de unos 16 años lo vio y se tapó la boca (Harry creyó por un momento que era porque su camiseta era de Britney Spears. No fue por eso, dejemos en claro,) y corrió hacia él y le dijo “¿Harry Styles? ¿El modelo?” Tuvo ganas de decirle “No, Bob Jones, el granjero” pero supo que no iba a ser muy gracioso.

Luego de eso pasó a algunas tiendas, se probó ropa, compró un par de camisas y calcetines, y se devolvió al departamento, con una sonrisa porque le encantaba tanto comprarse ropa. Mientras caminaba por una de las tantas aceras de la ciudad, recibió una llamada de su agente avisándole que tendría una sesión de fotos en unos días. Accedió con voz amable y colgó.

Iba por la entrada del edificio y se encontró con dos hombres (bastante guapos, cabe destacar) y a Harry, quien no sabía soltar nada, tuvo curiosidad en saber si uno de ellos era Louis. Tenía ganas de llamar su nombre y ver quién se daba vuelta. Los hombres y él se subieron al ascensor, y por casualidad todos iban al mismo piso, lo que hizo que sospechara más que uno era Louis.

“Louis,” susurró de repente.

El hombre más alto se dio la vuelta con una ceja enarcada y le preguntó, “¿Dijiste algo?” y Harry no supo qué más responder además de “Oh no, tengo algo de tos,” seguido de rascarse la garganta como si esta le irritara. Se puso rojo de la vergüenza y bajó la cabeza. Cuando se bajaron del ascensor vio que la bolsa estaba en su puerta y que los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta de Louis.

_Louis no me puede ver entrando, qué vergüenza, tengo que entrar antes que les abra,_ pensó rápidamente. Tomó la bolsa y prácticamente corrió adentro.

_“¿Gracias? –L”_

Sonrió grande, decidido a seguir esta pequeña dinámica especial que estaba teniendo con su vecino. Era como de película, y a Harry le gustaban las películas.


End file.
